Can't Help Myself
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Sora would do anything for Matt, but he's oblivious about her feelings for him. Will he ever think of her as more than a friend? A Sorato! Read and Review :3


Hey guys! This is my first Sorato, so I hope you all enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

Sora looked at the handsome blonde walking next to her. He was wearing all black and his lips were pressed in a thin line, making him look serious and cold. She chuckled to herself. _Looks sure can be deceiving._ she thought.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, giving her his signature grin.

"Nothing, blondie!" Sora replied, as Matt laughed at her nickname for him. They continued walking, the cool autumn breeze sending leaves their way. They turned to a familiar street, and Sora knew that their time was almost up.

"Y'know, thanks for doing this, Sor. Taking a walk with me. Between school, and band practices, and…fangirl incidents, I barely have time to relax." Matt spoke.

_I would do anything for you._ "No problem, Matt." she answered, hoping he couldn't hear her pounding heart.

"You actually saved me, you know. I don't I would have been able to stand those girls anymore."

"Matt, please. You've been through worse; those girls couldn't have been that bad!"

"But they are! They're just so annoying, loud, disruptive, creepy, and…unlike you."

Sora looked down, hoping that Matt wouldn't see her blushing face either. "Well…thank you." she barely murmured.

"Well, we're here." Matt sighed. They both stopped at Sora's front door. Sora turned to him.  
"You'll be okay?" she asked, "I can give you a ride, if you wan—"  
Matt put his hand up with a smile. "It's fine, Sor. We're backyard neighbors; it's no big deal."

Sora smiled._ Thanks for spending time with me._ "Thanks for walking me home."

Matt shrugged. "Of course. I'll see you later, alright?"

_No, please stay. _"Alright. Later, Matt."

"Later Sor."

With that, Matt left for his house. "I love you." she whispered as she watched him leave. She crossed her fingers, hoping he would somehow hear her, but he didn't turn around. She sighed, and stepped in her house.

Immediately after she closed the door behind her, her phone rang. She jumped in surprise, and then answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"SO?! HOW'D IT GO?! DID YOU CONFESS YET?!" an excited voice squealed on the other end. Sora pulled the phone away to salvage her eardrums.

"Mimi, don't scream into the phone! I can hear you just fine!" Sora hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited that you two CONFESSED!" Mimi squealed again.

"Yeah, about that…yeah we never confessed."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I—"

"You mean you never told him that you love him?"

"I tried! But we just ended up talking, and I stayed quiet…in short, I didn't say half the things I wanted to."

"What went wrong?!"

"He's just…too handsome!"

"…Sora, is that even a problem?"

"YES! How am I supposed to confess when I'm distracted by his attractive face, his attractive body, his—"

"Okay, Sor, I get it—"

"His perfect hair, or his eyes…oh, his EYES—"

"SORA!"

"Sorry Mimi. He just looks like…an angel. And I can't help but get distracted by that."

Mimi laughed. "Wow, you really _are_ in love with him."

"I know."

"And you should tell him. Listen, I gotta go, but keep me updated, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Ciao, Sora!"

"Bye Mimi!"

Sora hung up the phone and walked up to her room. Lying down on her bed, she put her hands over her face. "Why does he have to look like an angel…" she muttered.

XXX

"You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love!"

From backstage, Sora watched the smile of pure happiness form on Matt's lips as he sang the last line of their last song, one of his arms raised in triumph. She jumped up and down, her hands clasped together, cheering along with his fans.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight!" Yutaka shouted, earning more screams.

"You were a great crowd!" Akira added.

"Thank you also to all the security and backstage crew; you guys rock!" Takashi shouted.

"And a special thank you to the amazing person who landed us a gig at this awesome place," Sora's face reddened as Matt turned back to look at her, "You know who you are."

Her hand instinctively went to her heart, but as soon as he said it, Matt had already turned back to the crowd. "Thank you, and good night!" the band shouted, and the curtains closed.

"Clear!" a voice boomed through the stage. The cheers and applause of the crew sounded; another good show had gone by. Matt and his other bandmates were laughing as they made their way backstage. Matt and Sora locked eyes.

"Sor! You stayed for the whole thing!" Matt smiled as he walked over to her.

Sora shrugged. "Eh, maybe I'm starting to like this whole 'rock music' thing." she smiled.

"Thanks for staying. And thanks for getting us this gig." Matt added.

Sora waved him off. "I just mentioned your name; it's really no big deal." she told him, when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She stiffened, realizing she was in Matt's embrace.

"No, really. Thank you. You're the best friend ever."

She twitched at "friend." Ignoring the sinking feeling that she always felt around him, she pushed Matt away. "C'mon, get packed up! You have people waiting for you!" she told him. He gave her one last smile, before returning to his bandmates.

Sighing, Sora picked at her shirt, hoping some imaginary lint would fall off it.

"Excuse me." a voice interrupted. Sora looked up to see a female reporter in her face, a pen and pad in the lady's hand.

"Do you know when Matt Ishida will be out? We have questions for him and the band for our next article!" the lady spoke.

Sora smiled. "They're all packing up; I'd give him a couple minutes."

An awkward silence came between them, and the lady spoke again. "I don't mean to pry, but you're Matt's girlfriend, right?"

"Oh, no, I'm just a friend." Sora told the her.

"Well, girlfriend or not, you must be proud of him. He manages to shine wherever he goes."

Sora turned and looked at Matt. He and the band were talking with a group of girls. The girls looked like they were Sora's age, and they were…gorgeous. She watched as they all talked together excitedly about something.

The sinking feeling came again, but Sora chuckled. "Yeah…no one shines quite like him." she said.

XXX

"I love you, Matt!"

"Kya! Matt, you're so hot!"

"Please look out your window, Matt!"

Sora slammed her book shut. After a long day of school, then tennis, _then _going to Matt's concert, she was looking forward to a relaxing night of reading. This was apparently not possible, due to her backyard neighbor.

She walked to her window and peeked behind the curtain. Despite the rain, several of Matt's fans were standing in his backyard, shouting to his bedroom window. Matt's blinds were closed, but his bedroom light was still on. She could almost imagine him cowering in his room, hoping the fans would leave. She laughed to herself, before going back to her bed.

As soon as she got comfortable, her phone rang. Groaning, she grabbed the object.

"Hello?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sora, you gotta save me."

"Matt?"

"I've tried everything; speaking to them calmly, yelling, putting up signs. Hell, it's RAINING and they won't go away!"

Sora laughed. "Didn't you _want_ to be a chick magnet?"

"I'm serious, Sora!"

"Okay, Ishida. Where are you."

"Under my bed. I haven't moved."

She stifled a laugh. "Okay, try to sneak out your front door. And keep your room light on. I'll meet you at the greenhouse."

"Thanks, Sor."

_I love you._ Clearing her throat, she said, "No problem" before hanging up. Grabbing her rain coat, she quickly headed out.

The greenhouse was a small shed with glass walls. It was the neighborhood's project to grow different plants in the "greenhouse." As Sora approached the small structure, she saw a familiar figure seated at the bench in front of it.

"Hey." she greeted, taking a seat beside him. Matt's face was expressionless.

"They just don't stop." he whispered. Sora began laughing, and before long Matt was laughing as well.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't known like this. Because of all these instances. But then I realize that I love making music. And if these are things I have to go through…then so be it." Matt grinned.

"I really admire that about you. You always push through, no matter what."

"Yeah, cos I have you to help me through it all."

"Luckily, you're really good company."

They shared a smile. The rain had wet Matt's hair, his blonde locks stuck about his face. Sora looked at his heart shaped lips. Not wanting to miss the perfect chance, she leaned closer, and—

"Hey, look! They're gone!" Matt exclaimed. Startled, Sora awkwardly jumped back in her seat. Matt hadn't noticed a thing. They both walked back to his house, where the coast was, in fact, clear.

He turned to her. "You're a lifesaver, Sora."

She smiled. "I do what I can."

"Night, Sora." Matt said, as he opened the door to his house.

"Goodnight, Matt." Sora replied, and she began walking back to her own house.

XXX

Sora was back on her bed, her phone at her ear. Finally, on the fourth ring, the person she was calling picked up.

"Hey Sora!" Mimi greeted.

"Mimi, I almost did it."

"Did what?!"

"I…I almost kissed him."

"What?! Do tell, girl!"

Sora then began to tell her everything that happened with her and Matt that night, from the concert to the greenhouse.

"All that, and he STILL only sees you as a friend?!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I guess so." Sora sadly replied.

"But how?! He can barely live without you!"

"I know, but—"

"You have no choice. You have to let him know your feelings are clear."

Sora got up, and began pacing around her room. "But how, Mimi? All the other girls he's with are beautiful; I don't stand a chance—"

"HEY. You're better than they are."

"I get that, but…how do I get his attention?"

"Why don't you just tell him your feelings?"

"I—" Sora began to protest, when an idea sprung in her head.

"Hello? Sora? You still there?"

"Mimi, are you still having a party this weekend?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll call you back! You're a genius, I love you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, why thank you! Love you too girl!"

Sora threw her phone on her bed and sat at her desk. She took out a pen and paper and got to work.

XXX

The day of the party finally came. Mimi opened her front door, and saw a blonde boy in front of her.

"Hey, Mimi!" Matt greeted.

"Matt!" Mimi squealed, and hugged the boy excitedly. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?" Matt asked, as Mimi led him inside.

"Oh goodness, did I say waiting? I meant…uh…just normally waiting! It's not like we were expecting you or anything!" Mimi quickly tried to cover up.

Matt gave her a skeptical stare, but laughed anyway. "Well, I'm hungry. Where's everybody else?"

"They're, um…in the living room!" Mimi told him.

They walked into the living room. All the Digidestined were there, and they all turned to Matt.

"Matt! You're here!" Yolei smiled.

"Man, you're in for something good." Tai smirked, clapping his best friend's shoulder.

Matt stood, confused, when suddenly someone stepped in the room. His eyebrows raised. _Wow._ was all he could think.

Sora stepped in, wearing a beautiful light blue dress. She had a guitar in her arms. She shyly smiled back at everyone.

"Hey everyone. Hey, Matt." she greeted quietly.

"Sora, you look…beautiful." Matt spoke.

"Oh, um…thank you. You do too."

Everyone stifled their laughs at their friends' awkwardness. "Well Matt, Sora has something for you." Mimi said, interrupting the silence. She gave Sora an encouraging nod.

Sora smiled and cleared her throat. She began strumming some chords on her guitar, and then started singing.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so  
come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else.  
Mmm, I can't help myself...  
...if you look like an angel.  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so  
come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else.  
Mmm, I can't help myself.  
Myself,  
Can't help myself,  
I can't help myself._

Sora finished the song with one last chord, and then there was silence. She opened one eye cautiously, hoping that Matt liked it. In front of her were only the wide eyed stares from everyone. She was about to apologize for wasting their time, when the room exploded in applause.

"Wow Sora, that was beautiful!" Izzy spoke.

"You sing so well!" TK remarked.

"Ahh, that was so cute!" Kari added.

Sora smiled brightly, and her heart pounded faster when Matt walked over to her.

"That was amazing, Sora. Truly." he spoke, that signature grin on his face.

Sora blushed. "It…it was really bad, I messed up a lot, and not to mention I hummed half of it—" She was suddenly cut off when Matt gently pressed his lips to hers.

Cheers and whistles filled the room. When they finally parted, he grinned. "It was perfect." She smiled shyly at him as he held one of her hands.

"…So, I look like an angel, huh?" Matt smirked.

Sora gently nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't let it get to your head." she laughed, before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The song that Matt's band sang was "You Suck at Love" by Simple Plan, and Sora's song, as well as the inspiration for this story was "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift. Don't forget to leave a review! :3 Until next time~~

pinkkoala213/Sofi


End file.
